Childhood Friends
by coleen hanazono
Summary: Coleen, a mysterious new student arrives and causes mayhem while ruka and the gang try and hook Coleen and Natsume up together! this is an NxOC, if you dont like, move on to the next story! Ciao!


Coleen: this is my very very very VERY late birthday gift for my friend's cousin, so if you don't want a natsume x OC story, I suggest you don't read this! Oh and natsume will be a little OOC in this fic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hiya! My name is Coleen Hanazono! I have dark brown eyes and long black hair. I have the Alice of ice and im an all around happy-go luck-girl! Im a new student here at Alice academy and today is my first day, I just hope I can make new friends before today ends.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Natsume was walking along the hallway glaring at anyone who comes into his way, and naturally ruka was walking beside him. Ever since mikan left the academy he reverted to his cold self again. Nothing really changed except that the school was less cheerful and the fact that ruka and hotaru is a couple. The bell eventually rung and everybody went back to their own seats as narumi entered the classroom.

"Good morning, class!" narumi said gleefully spinning around like a 5-year old.

And then there was silence…

"Narumi! Why are you wearing such a ridiculous outfit in front of the students!" shouted jinno as he came into the classroom.

"Why!? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" asked narumi batting his eyes like a girl. jinno's eyes twitched at the sight.

"….your wearing a pink tutu…." Said one of the students, while the rest of the students sweatdropped.

"So?" replied narumi while grinning. feeling he could never really win against narumi's sense of "style", he sighed from defeat and made his way out of the classroom.

"Never mind…" jinno walked out of the classroom, seeing as he won't be able to stand looking at narumi while he was wearing **THAT**.

"Going back, class, we have a new student today! You can come in now!" exclaimed narumi.

A girl with long flowing black hair and sparkling brown eyes entered the room. She was giving off a cheerful aura, one like mikan's. She held her head high, stood in front and said…

"Coleen Hanazono, nice to meet'ya!" she said with a bright smile that could melt any boy's heart. She looked around the room trying to familiarize everything around her until she saw a boy with raven colored hair and crimson eyes and a blue-eyed blond next to him.

"NATSUME!? Is that you!?" Coleen shouted as she ran to that raven haired boy.

Natsume, who was spacing out just a little while ago, turned his head to the direction of the person who called him, only to be surprised at who he saw. ruka was just as surprised as natsume, but he didn't hide his shocked face.

"Coleen?" asked natsume. His eyes slightly widened from shock but nevertheless, he kept his cool mask on.

"Natsume! It really IS you! It's been such a long time! Oh! And ruka's here too!" Coleen said as she jumped on natsume and gave him a bear hug. Surprisingly, natsume hugged her back. you could practically hear natsume's fanclub scream with anger and jealousy while the others' expressions were their eyes were size of plates and their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Long time no see, Coleen" ruka said with a smile. Narumi faked a cough and made an announcement about Coleen's partner.

"Moving on, Coleen, your partner will be natsume! Seeing as you already know each other...hm…by the way, how DO you know each other?" asked a curious narumi. The rest of the class stared at her hoping to find the answer.

"Oh, that! The three of us were together ever since we were kids, but ever since the two of them moved here, we hadn't seen each other since then, right, natsume?" replied Coleen, who was still sitting on natsume.

"hn…" was his only reply."get off me, now!" natsume said, while glaring daggers at the newcomer. Coleen felt the heat in the classroom rise with every second she was on natsume. she gently, but quickly, hopped off natsume's lap and landed gracefully next to... sumire.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO _**MY**_ NATSUME!?" sumire aka permy scream at the top of her lungs. she was about to pounce on Coleen but her feet were frozen to the ground. Normally, natsume would've fried her hair until she was bald but this time, someone beat her to it. the students glanced around the room, hoping to find the one responsible for the act, only to find Coleen with an ice crystal floating about her hand.

"surprised?" coleen said with a smirk on her face. "did i forget to mention that i have the alice of ice?". the students were now looking at her as if she was a god. After a minute of staring, sumire's friend spoke.

"if you think your so good, what's your star rank then?" she asked smugly. "um...i think the blonde teacher said it was something called special star? whatever that is..." coleen shrugged. all eyes widened in shock as they stared...and stared...and stared. "take a picture, it'll last longer" she said as she walked over out of the room to go to her special star room...

This is gonna be one heck of a school year!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Coleen: like, i said if you dont want NxOC then you can move on to the next story :D but if you do, feel free to read! :


End file.
